The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘EURZ0002’.
‘EURZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has cream-white bracts color, relatively large inflorescences with the bracts a little upright directed, early flowering response, dark green foliage, ovate leaves, and medium to strong vigour with good branching.
‘EURZ0002’ originates from an induced mutation and was selected in Enkhuizen, Netherlands among greenhouse plants of the parent variety.
The parent was the commercial plant designated ‘SYEP22432’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,035, also known as ‘Titan Red’, with bright red bract color, early flowering response, dark green leaves, upright and a little more vigorously growing than ‘EURZ0002’.
Young plants of the parent variety had been exposed to x-ray radiation in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The treated plants were then grown out in a greenhouse Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
During the flowering season from November to December 2011, ‘EURZ0002’ was discovered and selected as a single mutated plant. The first asexual propagation was made a few months later, by taking shoot tip cuttings from the mutated plant. The rooted cuttings were grown out and used for the first flowering trial in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in the fall of 2012.
Since then, the clone has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and found to be true to type, uniform and stable for the new characteristic.